


Chelsea's Date

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Chelsea has a date but Raven is surprised to find it's a woman, after getting a vision though Raven and Chelsea decide to act on their feelings... for each other.
Relationships: Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Chelsea's Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the first of my Raven/Chelsea fanfics
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Raven was sitting on the couch with Levi; Booker, Nia and Tess were up on the roof deck practicing their latest song for the Chi-Lectives. Chelsea was in her room preparing for her latest date so it was just Levi and Raven on the couch watching a movie. Levi was snuggled up into her side, his right arm draped across her stomach. Leaning down and pressing her lips to Levi’s forehead Raven smiled when she noticed he was fast asleep.

Leaving the bedroom Chelsea stood in front of Raven wearing a black dress with sparkling sequins and her hair was curled down over her shoulders. Raven gazed at her best friend for a few seconds before nodding her head and smiling “He’s one lucky man” Raven commented “Whoo girl, you are looking fine” she winked.

Chelsea’s cheeks warmed and her heart skipped as she looked away shyly “You really think so?” she asked nervously. Garret had left her soured on relationships, it was because of Levi and Raven she decided to do this. Looking down and Levi who was fast asleep in his Auntie Rae’s arms, Chelsea smiled at the pair before the sound of the door knocking drew their attention.

Raven looked at the door and grinned “Looks like you’re date’s here” Raven sang as she watched Chelsea walk over to the door. She didn’t know what to expect when Chelsea opened the door, Chelsea hardly told her anything about her date which was weird and Chelsea looked as if she was scared of Raven’s reaction which was unusual. Raven looked at the door as Chelsea grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it.

Except it wasn’t a man on the other side of the door but instead it was a woman.

The woman was tall, the same height as Chelsea and Raven with thick brown hair, emerald eyes. The woman smiled as she gazed at Chelsea who was standing in front of her, licking her lips as she gazed at Chelsea; the woman held out a bundle of flowers for Chelsea “These are for you” she said, her voice showing off her thick Australian accent. Chelsea looked at the flowers in her hand and smiled, brushing her hair from her face “My favourite” she said.

“One more thing, you look utterly beautiful” The woman said as she took Chelsea’s right hand and brought her knuckle to her lips, pressing a chaste kiss to Chelsea’s knuckle.

Raven struggled to suppress a possessive growl as she watched the woman and Chelsea together. Chelsea looked to Raven with a nervous smile, the look held the promise that they would talk about this later. Stirring awake Levi rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking around when his eyes landed on his mother “Have fun on your date mom” he said as he got to his feet and walked to the kitchen.

Looking at Levi and his response to his mother’s date with another woman Raven’s gaze landed on Chelsea and the woman before they stepped out of the apartment together. The door closing behind the couple leaving Raven and Levi in the apartment together. Raven was in a state of shock as the words repeated in her head; her best friend was into women, her best friend was into women… HER BEST FRIEND WAS INTO WOMEN?

The words repeated inside her head before she turned around, her eyes landing on Levi who was pouring himself some orange juice “Levi; what is going on?” Raven asked as she ran over to him.

Levi looked at his Auntie Rae confused “Uh… mom’s going on a date?” he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You know that is not what I am talking about” Raven replied as she placed her hands on her hips and gazed down at him.

“You mean Charlotte?” Levi asked but it sounded more of a statement.

“Charlotte, so that is her name” Raven said now happy she had the Australian bitches name “How do you and Chels know her?” she asked.

“We met her last week, mom was nervous about calling her but we talked and she asked me” Levi answered as he put the orange juice back in the fridge.

His mind going back to that conversation in his bedroom.

_Flashback:_

_Sitting on his bed playing his game, Levi was rapidly pressing buttons when there was a knock on the door and Chelsea poked her head in “Hey Honey, have you got a moment?” she asked. Looking up from his game, Levi smiled and turned it off before sitting up, crossing his legs under him and patting the spot on the bed next to him “Sure mom” he answered as he looked at her._

_Walking over to the bed once the door was closed, Chelsea sat on the edge and looked at her son “You know I wouldn’t go out with anyone who didn’t meet your approval” she started off. Levi nodded his head although he knew where this was going, they had gone to the mall earlier that day and had met a detective with an Australian accent. Charlotte was her name and she was quite taken with his mother, and his mother was giggling like Nia and Tess whenever a cute boy talked to them._

_It wasn’t a secret between him and his mom that she was bisexual, the only one who didn’t know was Raven, Booker, Nia and Tess. Only because if Raven knew then Chelsea would have to admit that she was in love with Raven. Levi only wanted his mom to be happy and he knew his Aunt Raven already made her happy, more happier than Garrett ever did. Hell Levi considered Aunt Rae his 2 nd parent, he had even slipped up and called her mom a few times but luckily Chelsea was there so he could play it off that he was talking to her._

_Which didn’t work, Raven looked at him in a way that translated that she knew he was talking to her._

_“Mom, I just don’t understand why you don’t tell Auntie Rae how you feel” Levi replied as he shuffled closer to his mother._

_“Scared” Chelsea replied as she pushed her hair out of her face before looking down at her son “Look, I need to know… would you be okay if I went on a date with Charlotte?” she ask asked._

_“I’ll be fine mom” Levi answered before sliding closer and wrapping her arms around Chelsea “I want you to be happy” he said._

_Chelsea sniffled as she pressed her lips against his cheek “I’m so proud of you honey” she whispered._

_Levi and Chelsea sat on the bed for a while, sniffling and holding onto each other tight._

Flashback End:

Raven and Levi stood in the kitchen, he was taking a sip of his juice before making his way over to the couch. Following him to the couch still thinking about everything, how could Chelsea not tell her she was into women?

As she sat there, Raven was pulled into a vision: _Chelsea was standing in front of her, wearing that black dress she had been wearing for her date with Charlotte. Chelsea was standing there with tears in her eyes, her make-up running as she sniffled “Truth is Rae; She wasn’t you, I’m in love with you” she broke down into tears._

Pulled out of her vision, Raven exhaled heavily as she looked at Levi. Struggling to keep the smile off her lips Raven pulled Levi into her arms and hugged him tight. Momentarily surprised by the action Levi shrugged his shoulders and hugged her tight.

Raven made her decision, she and Chelsea had wasted enough time hiding their feelings for one another.

When Chels returned home… Raven was taking the leap and hopefully Chels would take the leap with her.

** 2 Hours later: **

Chelsea returned home that night looking emotionally drained, the date had started off good but ended in disaster. Her make-up running as she trudged into the apartment around 9:30pm only to find Raven waiting up for her. Looking at her best friend from the couch Raven leapt to her feet and ran over to Chelsea. Wrapping her arms around her best friend tight, Raven held Chelsea tight before pulling apart.

“What happened?” Raven asked concerned as she checked her best friend over. Chelsea looked away and looked at the floor, the date had been a disaster because she had talked non-stop about Raven; Raven this and Raven that which drove Charlotte mad. Chelsea thought she could move on, thought she could ignore her feelings for Raven but it didn’t work.

“The date was a disaster” Chelsea replied as she stood there, picking at the sequins on her dress.

“What happened?” Raven asked as she pulled her best friend into her arms and hugged her tight, she hated seeing her best friend so upset.

Pulling back Chelsea looked terrified as she looked into Raven’s eyes, Chelsea made her decision before she returned home. She had decided to tell Raven the truth, no matter what the consequences would be.

She couldn’t hide her feelings any longer.

“Truth Is Rae; She wasn’t you, I’m in love with you” Chelsea said, the vision that Raven had earlier. Raven smiled as she stepped closer to Chelsea, placing her hands on the redhead’s hips and tugged her closer “The we’re in trouble girl… because I’m in love with you too” Raven revealed. Closing the gap Raven sealed their lips together, their kiss starting off as soft and gentle with Chelsea snaking her arms over Raven’s shoulder.

Threading her fingers through Raven’s hair, Chelsea parted her lips allowing Raven’s probing tongue into her mouth. Raven smiled into the kiss, happy her tongue was so eagerly accepted by her best friend and soon the kiss became more frenzied, their tongues battling for dominance. Chelsea moaned into Raven’s mouth as their tongues continued to battle before Chelsea’s tongue.

Pushing the stuff off the table Raven lifted Chelsea up and sat her on the table, Chelsea’s legs wrapping around her hips.

But before they progressed any further, the sound of Booker’s distraught cries caused them to pull apart with a squeak.

“Geez mom, we eat on that table!” Booker cried out as he stood there in the doorway before closing his eyes and running back to his room.

Sharing a look Raven and Chelsea broke down into a giggling fit.

They had a lot to talk about but for now.

They had a lot of missed moments to catch up on.

Moving over to the couch Raven and Chelsea continued to their make out session.

They would discuss their relationship with the kids in the morning.

But for now, they had other plans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
